


And That’s When She Snapped.

by a19YearOldTryingHerBest



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and cute, just trying to do something funny, that's when she snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a19YearOldTryingHerBest/pseuds/a19YearOldTryingHerBest
Summary: It’s their anniversary, and someone might've forgot
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader / OFC, Bill Hader / Reader, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And That’s When She Snapped.

They hadn’t seen each other all day. He had been shooting for season two of Barry and she was in a bunch of pre-production meetings, since she was starting filming the week after that. They hadn’t talked at all, but on the other hand, there wasn’t much to be said, she had woken him up by giving him a soft kiss and whispering happy anniversary into his ear.

They probably weren’t going out, they already had last year and it didn’t feel right, the fact dressing, the hundred roses, the other couples in that restaurant, I was all very nice but it didn’t feel like them. However, this year was his turn to plan, so she decided not to intervene, let it be o bit of a surprise. But, even if she wanted a surprise, she started wondering what it could be that he had planned, dinner and movie at home, going out to watch a movie, roller skating, dinner accompanied by dateline; those were her top choices. But honestly, she didn’t care, she would’ve been fine with a couple bags of chips, a blanket and his chest to snuggle up against.

When she got home she left her purse and laptop on the table and went into the kitchen, seeing a sleepy Bill on his pajamas with a bowl of cereal and a spoon on his hand. He saw her coming and smiled — Hey.

She moved towards him and kissed him — Hey. — she said, holding his waist for a second before stepping back and leaning against the kitchen top, crossing her arms in front of her chest — What are we gonna watch? — she said assuming that was why he was in pajamas.

— You wanna watch a movie? — he wondered, a bit surprised.

And then she really understood what was going on, she let her shoulders down, cracking a soft smile for him, feeling amused — Don’t you tell me you forgot. — and then he panicked. What did he forget? Birthday, no that’s on December, and he never forgets that one. It was June so it wasn’t San Valentine’s day. Oh, wait. June, their anniversary. He flinched as he realized — And that’s when she snapped. — she teased him, shit eating grin in her face.

— Oh, no. — he left the bowl on the counter — I’m so, so sorry, Lily. — not sure of what to do now, his face filled with panic and remorse but that changed when she started laughing, his expression now turning into a confused one.

— Relax, it’s okay. — she said, still chuckling and smiling as she moved toward him. She slid her hands between his arms and his torso, softly hugging him while still looking into his eyes — We both been busy. — he relaxed into her touch.

— I’m still sorry. I can’t believe I forgot it was today. — he said, almost to himself. She just hugged him close and smiled.

— Look why don’t you order some burgers while I slip into something more comfortable and we can watch some Dateline then. — he smiled, not believing how lucky he was.

— You’re not mad? — she shook her head — And you want burger and Dateline?

She nodded — And then sex. — he smiled, quite surprised and pleased, and immediately remembered something from that day of shooting.

— Whose cock did I had to suck in a previous life? — and she immediately bursted into fits of laughter.

— What the fuck, Bill? — she said, now both of them laughing, Lily barely being able to speak with her heavy breathing.

— It’s on the show! — he defended.

She tried to calm herself down, barely accomplishing it — No f-fucking way that’s on the show. — she laughed out, unable to stop grinning.

— It totally is. I wrote it! Henry has to say it. — she laughed, shaking her head before kissing his lips, smile still on their faces.

— I love you.

— I love you more… apparently I sucked a cock for you.

She chuckled before trying to look at him as if she was serious, a mischievous smile on her lips — And I didn’t? — she teased.


End file.
